elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvor
|Base ID = }} Alvor is a Nord blacksmith living in the village of Riverwood, the husband of Sigrid and father to Dorthe. He also serves as the introductory quest to Smithing. Background Alvor is the uncle of Hadvar, who is an Imperial soldier. He owns a house in Riverwood that is attached to his forge. His daughter typically stays indoors, hangs around her father's forge, or plays with Frodnar. If Dorthe is attacked, both parents become hostile to defend her. If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will attempt to engage it with a warhammer. Alvor mentions that makes a "decent living" by working as the blacksmith of Riverwood and repairing the sawmill. He sells usual blacksmith items (weapons, armor and smithing resources). Like other characters in Riverwood, he suggests that the Dragonborn should speak to the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragons' return. Quotes *''"Ain't everyday we get visitors in Riverwood."'' *''"Whatever you need. By Ysmir, if it's simple and strong, I can forge it."'' *''"You lookin' for a new blade?"'' *''"Iron and steel mostly. I might even have some of your fancy Elven pieces lying around somewhere."'' - Sale dialogue if the player is an Elf *''"Let me stew, alone!"'' - If Sigrid dies *''"You need iron or steel. Leave the fancy Elven stuff to the Elves."'' - If the player is not an Elf Conversations Hadvar "Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Alvor "Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from...Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Hadvar "Shh. Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk." Alvor "What's going on? at player And who's this?" Hadvar "He's/She's a friend. Saved my life, in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything but we need to go inside." Alvor "Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat, and you can tell me all about it." Alvor "Sigrid! We have company!" Sigrid "Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Alvor "Now then, boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Hadvar "I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked by...a dragon." Alvor "A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Sigrid "Husband. Let him tell his story." Hadvar "Not much more to tell. The dragon flew over and just wreked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if not for my friend here. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay." Alvor "Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to help however I can. player Like I said, I'm glad to help however I can. But I need your help. We need your help. options open The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless...You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." Dorthe "Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" Sigrid "Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin." Alvor "Well, I'd better get back to work. You two make yourselves at home." Dorthe "I'm bored standing around, papa. I could take over for you..." Alvor "Patience, Dorthe. You'll get some time at the forge, I promise you. But not right now. You need to keep watching me. That's how you'll learn." Dorthe "All right. But I'm getting a bit tired of waiting." Quests *Before the Storm *Alvor's Apprentice Gallery Trivia *Alvor allows the Dragonborn to use his forge. The Iron and Steel Ingots are found under his workbench and can be taken without punishment if the Dragonborn helps Alvor or escapes Helgen with Hadvar. *If Sigrid dies, Alvor will say nothing else but "Let me stew, alone!", making him impossible to interact with. A workaround is to attempt to pickpocket right in front of him without taking an item. He will tell the Dragonborn to keep their hands to themselves, but the menu options will return in subsequent interactions. *If the Dragonborn followed Hadvar during "Unbound" and Alvor dies, even if he is murdered, a courier will bring a Letter of Inheritance with 100 . *The Dragonborn can train their Smithing skill with Alvor if the option, "Do you need any help around the forge?" is selected. Note that after this is done, this option cannot be used with any other blacksmith, although with any other blacksmith the items crafted have the same results. *If Alvor and Sigrid are killed by the Dragonborn, their child, Dorthe, will say; "I hate you for ever and ever!" and "Get away from me!" If they're killed by external forces (such as a dragon), however, she will sadly say, "I don't want to talk about it." *When a new game is started, Alvor will be unarmed, unlike most other NPCs. When provoked into combat for the first time (often by a dragon attacking Riverwood) he will grab the best weapon he can find at his forge, either on the table or on the weapons rack, which he will keep equipped on his person for the rest of the game. *In combat, after the first time he meets the Dragonborn, he wields an Iron Warhammer. *If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will attack it and will most likely die. The Dragonborn may be accused by guards of murdering Alvor if the guards see them with weapons drawn near the corpse. *If stolen from, he will send hired thugs to attack the Dragonborn. *If the Dragonborn attacks a member of the village, Alvor's disposition towards them may lower. *If both Alvor and Sigrid get killed by either the Dragonborn themselves or an external source, Dorthe can be adopted with the add-on installed. *Alvor is voiced by singer and voice actor Michael Gough, who also voices many other characters, such as Vilkas and Balgruuf the Greater. *Alvor is the only character to incorrectly refer to High King Torygg as "Jarl Torygg." Bugs * Along with Delphine, Sigrid, Gerdur and Faendal, Alvor can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Yielding to a guard or fast traveling to a different Hold can generally fix this. * In very rare cases, Alvor may be at the forge working, but the Dragonborn cannot buy things from him. **Solution: Wait an hour, then allow him to work for a few seconds. * Upon exiting his house, he may not walk all the way through the door, causing him to become trapped in the wall. **Solution: Fast traveling away and back to Riverwood fixes this. * After exiting Alovr's house, and going to the forge, Alvor's face can be seen glitching through the wall, and it can be assumed he is still sitting when this is happening. **Solution: Move around, and even re-enter the house and exit again. If all else fails, reload the last save. Appearances * de:Alvor es:Alvor ru:Алвор pl:Alvor it:Alvor nl:Alvor cs:Alvor Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers